TNBR : Vampire Incident
by 56th Reg. Sergeant Epps Hande
Summary: In a seemingly normal night, something terrible happened... COMPLETED
1. The Horrifying Night

**A/N : This is another side story for the New Blood Reaver. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own HHAW and some OCs I don't own. Tabby is owned by (damn, the document editor can't accept the name.) I do own Celis, the Who-Necris hybrid.**

**

* * *

Chapter 1 : The Horrifying Night.**

Since Celis came to Jojo's world, he never went to the old observatory alone. Well, sometimes, he was alone, but mostly, Celis came with Jojo.

But one night, something extraordinary happened.

Celis was walking on the observatory, all alone. She thought Jojo would be in the observatory, since he was not at home. People would mistake her with Jojo, since they two looked alike, like twins. Well, after all, she was his biological daughter.

Celis arrived at the observatory after being catapulted by the giant slingshot. She opened the small door on the huge door.

The room was dark, unusually. If Jojo was there, he would've turned on the lights. Celis knew something was off. And she was even more certain when she saw a small dark figure with a pair of red eyes on the edge of the room.

As she stepped closer, she recognized the figure as Jojo. But what was so unusual was, he had red eyes and his skin was paler than ever, even paler than Celis herself.

"Celis… don't come closer…" He spoke.

Jojo sounded really worried. Celis, being a curious girl she was, stepped even closer, but now she pulled an Enforcer pistol filled with Nanoblack bullets from her belt, for precautions. "Jojo, what's going on?"

As the answer, Jojo lunged toward her and tackled her on the ground. Celis' strength were no match for Jojo's. She struggled to get up, but Jojo kept her pinned down. Celis saw Jojo opening his mouth, revealing a pair of fangs. She screamed really loudly upon seeing what had become of her father.

Jojo was turned into a vampire.

Celis wasn't sure though. Vampires should've never existed, unless maybe, and just maybe, they were created by genetic experiments. But she was sure it was not some genetic experiment that had turned Jojo into something like this.

Jojo was about to bit Celis' neck when she whacked her Enforcer on his head. Jojo growled for awhile as his grip on Celis was released a little. She took her chance to escape. But Jojo got up and with an inhuman speed reached the door and blocked the exit.

"Jojo. Let me out…" She said.

"No, stay with me." Jojo replied, his eyes locked on Celis. She suddenly felt strange as her eyes meet his. Her every thought was erased one by one. But then she looked away, and her mind became fresh again.

Celis wanted to reach for the weapon box, but seeing Jojo's speed, she thought it wouldn't be possible to open the box and grab a weapon from it without getting caught.

They soon approached the balcony. Celis was now cornered. "Jojo, please…"

"Celis, I won't hurt you. Just stay with me right here." He replied, still trying to hypnotize Celis again.

Celis knew if she looked at him one more time, and couldn't escape from the trance, she'd be done for. Suddenly she saw her only chance.

Jumping down to the river.

It was really high, and no parachute to ensure a safe landing. But for Celis, that was better than being bitten by her own father.

So, she jumped from the balcony, before Jojo could catch her. She closed her eyes…

SPLASH!

… and made a perfect land on the river.

Jojo didn't follow her somehow, but that was good for Celis. She ran away from the observatory and called Tabby with her Who-phone as she walked down the hill.

"Hello, Tabby? I have a vampire problem here."

**

* * *

A/N : Okay, that's enough. I'm going to update, someday.**

**For those who doesn't know Celis, see my TNBR : Who-Necris crossover story.**

**Reviews please!**


	2. Staying Away

**A/N : This is the ne****xt chapter for the story enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything I don't own. xMemento(dot)Morix (need to replace the dot since FF(dot)net document editor thinks it is a link) owns Tabby.**

**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Staying away.**

Tabby raised her eyebrow upon hearing what Celis had just said. Seriously, did she just say 'vampire'?

"Um, hello Celis? Could you please tell me what's going on?" She asked.

"_Jojo was acting really strange! He had fangs and red eyes! He almost bit me in the observatory!_"

"Wow. You're sure?"

"_Pretty sure! I just jumped off the balcony and…_"

"Wait a minute, you… what?"

"_Er… I jumped down to the river. Don't worry, I'm still alive. The thing is, I need to stay away from Jojo now! And you too must stay away from him!_"

"Okay, I'll take the advice. Listen, Celis. It's already late. We'll talk about this tomorrow, okay?"

"_Okay, take care Tabs._"

"You too, big girl." Tabby hung up the phone and went back to sleep. The thought of Jojo becoming a vampire filled her head. "Oh Who. Was Celis for real?"

* * *

The next morning…

Celis woke up on Jojo's and her room. They always slept together since Jojo and his cousins along with their Reaver friends rescued her from the fate of becoming her creator's slave. Of course they keep the far distance, since it would be awkward, at least for the Jojo's parents and sisters if they slept in the same bed. They didn't know who Celis really was, although they treated her as a part of their family (unknown to them, she really _was_ a part of their family.).

Celis tried to remember what had happened last night as she passed Hall of the Greats. Celis' aunts, or in other words, Jojo's sister, were running across the hall, although the older ones were just walked calmly.

Upon arriving on the dining room, the first thing Celis saw was Jojo, who wasn't eating anything. Celis was about to ask why, until she saw Jojo's eyes, which was red, just like last night. The memories came back extremely fast, like a starship going on maximum warp. Celis was filled with horror. Boy, did she really want to scream as loud as she could, but knowing where she was and how many people next to her, she held the urge of opening her mouth and released a high-pitched glass-breaking ear-bleeding scream of total terror.

So she chose not to say anything at all, or "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" would be the first thing she would say. She sat on her chair and ate her breakfast with an extremely fast speed. She really wanted to leave the room very quick.

As she finished her fastbreak, er… I mean breakfast, she stormed her room. She packed everything up as fast as she ate her breakfast. As she finished she dashed to the door…

Only to have it blocked by, you guessed it, Jojo.

"Where are you're going?" he asked.

"To a place called 'Whoville High'." she answered sarcastically. Now just what was he trying to do?

"Well, don't you want to wait for me?"

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry."

"No, you're not." He stared at her eyes. As Celis' eyes made contact with Jojo, Celis felt a sudden strange feeling. She wanted to go, but it was as if her every single nervous system was rejecting every order she gave to them. She soon felt all hazy. Her mind became emptier and emptier. "You can wait for me, right? I won't be long."

"Yes… I…." Celis began to spoke, her eyes half-closed. But then something snapped her out of the trance. It was Jojo's mother, Sally.

"Sweatheart, what are you doing?" she asked.

Jojo turned to his mother and did the same thing he did to Celis, who had regained her senses. She tiptoed outside, then as she closed the door slowly, she dashed away like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Tabby was waiting for Celis on the school yard. She was unusually a bit late. "Where are you, Celis?"

Her question was soon answered when the girl in question rushed forward, right onto her…

CRASH!

…and ran her over.

Both girls were lying on the dirt, "Celis! Get off me!" Tabby exclaimed, "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm trying to escape from Jojo!" Celis replied panickingly.

"Well, that's a bit strange…"

"What do you mean it's strange! He was trying to keep me inside, so he could get what he wanted! To my luck, his mother came in, and…!"

"No, no. I mean. It's strange because the guy you're trying to avoid is right there." Tabby pointed to the Whoville High entrance, where Jojo was standing.

"Holy… shit…." Celis cursed. "How the hell could he outran me? I left him in back in home!"

"If he really is a vampire, then outrunning him will be next to impossible, Celis. Haven't you watched some of movies about them?"

"Naw, I'm busy reading news."

"To see if Derrick got apprehended at last?"

"Yup. Let's go. Oh, and Tabby, don't look directly on Jojo's eyes."

"No need the warning. Already know that." Tabby and Celis went into the building together, trying to avoid meeting Jojo. To their delight, he didn't catch up with them.

"Double shit, I got same classes as Jojo." Celis said as they entered the building.

"Well, good luck. You're going to need it." Tabby replied and tapped Celis' shoulder

"Bloody right I do."

**

* * *

A/N : Okay, we're going to skip the school scene in the next chapter. I have different school system here. So, to avoid major mistakes, I need to skip the scenes.**

**Review, or a nuclear missile shall fall on your roof! MOAHAHAHAAHAHA!**


	3. I'm still myself

**A/N : Sorry, if I left this for too long, it's because :**

**1. I released another story called UTTF : Lost In Na Pali. No one reads actually, but maybe someday…**

**2. No one reviews, and this is a problem. (Well, not actually. :D)**

**So let's get the next little chapter on the screen.**

**Disclaimer : I do **_**NOT **_**ownz (why the hell is there a Z on word 'own'? Oh, God knows.) Horton Hears A Who, and Tabby Monson and Valerie Young (Property of xMemeto(dot)Morix, who has been very generous to lend me the OC.). I only ownz (now that Z appears again…) my plot and the literally half-dead OC, Celis McDodd!**

**Okay, that's one hell of a disclaimer…**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 : I'm still myself.**

Tabby was a little bit worried about her niece. She saw her hanging out with Jojo too often, even though Celis was trying to get away from him. But, how can you possibly outrun a person with the speed of light, when you run as fast as, let's say an ordinary person?

And to make it worse, every time Tabby saw Celis, she seemed to act… awkward. It was like she had a sudden fever. Tabby could hear her moaning like a zombie. Although she, as far as Tabby knew, was a descendant of a living dead, namely the Necris species, she would never, EVER act like a zombie.

So she decided to meet Celis, before his vampire father met her first.

As soon as Tabby saw Celis, she dashed toward her. Celis was holding her head. Her gray eyes were half-closed.

"Ooh…" Celis moaned. This made Tabby got even worried about her condition.

"Hey, Cel. You okay?" Celis shook her head weakly to answer Tabby's question. "What happened?"

Celis didn't answer, because suddenly she collapsed on Tabby's shoulder. "What the…! Celis!"

* * *

Tabby decided to bring Celis to her home. She hadn't asked Ned or Sally's permission first, because she feared that it would be Jojo greeting her instead of his parents.

Tabby carried Celis on her shoulder and put Celis on her bed. 'Aw, she looks so cute when she's asleep. Oh, no. Tabby! What are you thinking! This is serious!' She shouted to herself. She quickly locked every windows and door, just to be safe. 'Phew, now I can sit here and relax.'

* * *

Celis woke up in an unfamiliar room. It looked like girl's bedroom. As she looked at her surrounding, she realized that she _was _in a girl's bedroom.

"Oh, good. You're finally awake." She heard a seemingly familiar voice. She turned around to see Tabby sitting on a chair facing a Computer.

"Er, who are you?"

Okay, that was really an unexpected response for Tabby. "What? Celis, you don't remember me?"

"Tabs?"

"Oh… yeah. You freaked me out completely."

"Sorry, it seems like I got some short-term memory loss for some seconds there. But nothing to be worried about now!"

"Uh-huh, sure…" Tabby was unconvinced. Something clearly had happened. "So tell me, how'd your evasion mission go?"

"I was hoping you ask about that. It was a total failure. I couldn't keep my eyes off him, and he used this to his advantages. Whenever our eyes met, he always tried to, you know. I tried to resist, but somehow, it appears that my brain couldn't take it anymore, so, you know the rest. By the way, what are you doing?"

"Oh, since I have nothing else to do, I contacted one of my friends from that other universe you were born in."

"Let me guess, Athena?"

"How'd you…?"

"Simple, Tabs." said Celis with a chuckle, "You weren't really close to the Blood Reaver team. So you must be contacting your own team."

"Right… I was fighting for the Blood Reaver in the finals as Jojo's sub… oh, sorry. Not a good time." Tabby stopped as she saw Celis lowering her head. "So, you wanna stay here for tonight?"

"No, I can't stay. I'm gonna put you in danger if I stay. And Jojo's parent's going to be wor…" Suddenly, Celis' Whophone rang. "Oh, great. I think it's them."

Celis searched for her phone on her pocket, then answered the call. "Yes?"

"_Celis, where are you?_"

Celis froze to hear that voice. It was Jojo's.

"I'm in my friend's house." She finally answered.

"_Mom and Dad have been worried about you. I need to convince them that you are alright._"

Celis was even more scared as she thought about how Jojo 'convinced' his parents about her being alright.

"_But I wasn't able to convince myself._"

"Jo, I'm going home now. Okay? I hope that's convincing you enough."

"_Okay, I'll see you back home._" With that, the call ended.

"Cel, you're acting as if nothing had happened between you and Jojo. Why?" asked Tabby, who was puzzled.

"I just don't want to get anyone else really involved. If I acted as an enemy toward Jojo right in his parents' and sisters' eyes, they'll be suspicious, even though Jojo can 'convince' them as he said. Actually I also didn't want you to get involved with this, but I was panicked yesterday, so you're now… involved. But don't tell Val anything about these. I don't need the whole family to find out what is going on with Jojo. Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Wish me luck for tonight!" Celis rushed to the door, only to find the door locked. She hit the wooden door in her face. her nose was slightly bleeding now.

"Oops, sorry. I locked them up just to be safe. Here you go." Tabby unlocked the door and opened it. "Well, run for it, girl."

* * *

Celis arrived at Jojo's house in less than a minute, because she was running really fast. She opened the door quietly, to find Jojo on the stairs. From his face, Celis could see that he _was_ worried about her. But that soon disappeared when he saw her nose.

And Celis also noticed that her nose was still bleeding. 'Oh, crap!' For the first time, she wished that she was fully a Necris, so she wouldn't bleed blood.

* * *

She made her way to the dining room after putting her backpack on Jojo's room. She found out that everyone was already there.

"Celis, why is your nose bleeding?" asked Sally with a worried face.

"I accidentally hit the door on Tabby's house." Celis noticed that it didn't go unnoticed by Jojo, who suddenly frowned. "Don't worry. I'm alright."

After the dinner, Jojo approached Celis. "So, Tabby is 'your friend', huh?" He said with a grin, showing his fangs.

Celis realized that they were alone. 'Oh, shit…' She thought.

"Okay, okay. You got me. I stayed in Tabby's house because I collapsed on my way home. I didn't go to her house. She brought me. Listen, I'm tired. I want to go to bed. You can ask me about the rest tomorrow." Celis dashed to her bed and threw herself on it. She instantly fell asleep as her head touched the pillow.

* * *

Celis woke up in the midnight. She wanted to sleep again, but she couldn't. So she decided to get a glass of water. She looked at Jojo's bed, to see that it was empty. She was already used to that, so she didn't really bother thinking about where exactly Jojo was.

Celis arrived at the Hall of the Greats. Many pictures of the Greats was hanging on the gigantic hall. Celis was small, and she felt even smaller as she was standing there, looking at her surrounding.

Then all in a sudden she had a feeling she was not alone there.

Celis kept looking at her surrounding, and stopped when she saw a figure standing behind her. From the size of the body, she recognized the figure as Jojo. "Hey, Cel. What are you doing in here?"

Celis literally stopped breathing and fell on the floor as she gasped for air. She was completely shocked and scared. Jojo rushed to her and helped her standing up. He looked at her eyes. What confused Celis was, she didn't feel strange when their eyes met. He still had his ruby eyes, but it didn't cause any effect on her. "You alright?"

"N-not really."

"Celis. I'm sorry if I scared you." Whoa, now she really needed a doctor to check her ears. Did Jojo actually said that?

"Huh?"

"Look, I understand if you were cautious toward me, and I don't know if you were convinced, but I'm still myself." Jojo said quietly.

Celis was, of course, unconvinced. The previous events made her had the right not to be convinced.

"It's true. I may had lost control back when I started transforming. But I can control myself now. Well, not really. You saw me on dinner. But don't worry, I assure you. I can control myself."

"And, what can you do to make me believe you? Because I'm not really convinced."

"Well, to tell the truth, I can't. I could, but, it would hurt you, just like in Whoville High. I wish I could do something, but…"

"Don't worry, you've convinced me now." Celis said with a smile.

"R-really?"

"Yeah. That was the answer I expected from the real Jojo. That's the only thing that can convince me enough."

"I wish we could get out from this whole vampire thing, but I don't think there's a cure for this."

"We'll find a cure, Jo. Don't give up just yet. I'll find it for you."

Jojo just smirked. He knew that Celis was a persistent girl, just like every Necris female. He soon noticed that Celis' smile were gone. "Celis?" he asked.

"Jojo, do you have any idea about how I've been hurt seeing you like this?" Celis asked back.

"The truth is, I don't really know, because I'm no mind reader. But I'm sure you're really hurt." Jojo replied.

"Yes, really." Celis hugged Jojo all in a sudden. She was crying softly as she was hugging her father. "I missed you, dad."

"Yeah, I missed you too, Cel." Jojo replied. He didn't cry, but he did in his own mind.

**

* * *

A/N : I bet that was unexpected for you! And this is not the ending! If you really want me to continue this, review! Whether you're an author or not!**

**There should be 3 or 4 more chapter before this fic is finished.**


	4. The Strange Girl

**A/N : Some people read this, and no one reviews (either exits in the middle, don't want to continue reading this or don't know what (or how, maybe...) to review). Yeah, I can tell you this. I'm not a normal story author. Almost every story I make are probably a bit strange. Yeah, I have to admit it. I just can't help it. Normal fandoms are boring for me, though sometimes I read them.**

**Okay, I didn't make this chapter only to be filled with me blabbering about not being reviewed.**

**Please notify and forgive every mistakes I made. Nothing's perfect, except the God Himself.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except my plot, and my OCs : Jojo's biological daughter, namely Celis, and other OC that will be introduced later.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4 : The Strange Girl.

Celis woke up on her bed in the next day. Jojo was nowhere to be found on his bed, but Celis had gotten used to it.

She went out from her bedroom. The hall was as noisy as usual in every morning. Being in the house with 100 people, including her, she considered it normal. The problem is, she had to make way for some younger girls who rushed toward the dining room without even noticing the people in front of them. Even Jojo's dad could be the victim of his own daughters, or to be exact, the most likely victim.

Celis finally arrived to the dining room, after avoiding the horde of Jojo's sisters –slash- Celis' aunts from running her over 3 times, thanks to her trained reflex moves. She saw that everyone was already there. She took a glance at Jojo, whose plate was clean. He didn't seem to notice her, but she just smiled at him as she went to her own chair.

Just as Celis almost finished her breakfast, her Whophone rang. Celis quickly checked it, and saw that it was Tabby. "Um, excuse me. It's urgent." Said her as she went out. Jojo narrowed his eyes. He really wondered what was going on.

"Yes, Tabs?"

"_Hey, Cel. You already woke up?_"

Celis just laughed, "If you're calling just to ask if I have a good night sleep, please end the call right now."

"_Ha, ha. No, it was not my plan. I just wanna make sure if you're alright or not. Did he..._"

"No. No bite mark on my neck."

"_You sure?_" Tabby sounded really suspicious, mixed with joking expression.

"No. You can check it out... Oh right, you're miles away from here."

"_Okay, okay. Let's get serious. I think I found something._"

Celis' eyes widened. Her face lit up as she heard about the news. "Please tell me you've found a cure!" she shouted excitedly.

"_Well, I can't say I really have something, but this might help._"

"Fire away."

"_I just remembered that I had a strange friend in Whoville High._"

"Yeah?"

"_She often wears all black, has an odd necklace charm. She sometimes mutters in some strange languages._"

"And?" Now Celis didn't seem to be very interested.

"_Did I mention that I think she has red eyes?_"

She was really surprised, "Wait, you mean, could she be…?"

"_Uh-huh. And I don't think she's not an ordinary one. I think she's also a witch. Look, I'll tell you later when you got here, okay? See ya later!_" With that, the call was ended. Celis quickly rushed outside. She accidentally tripped in the stairs, sprained her legs. "Ow, I can't feel my legs!" shouted Celis in pain. As she recovered, she ran to the door and went outside to Tabby's house.

* * *

"Wait… what was that again?" asked Celis.

"Some bullies angered her and suddenly, she raised her hand while muttering something we didn't understand and those bullies flew in the air. They were literally defying gravity. Wow, can you truly imagine that?" replied Tabby.

Celis and Tabby had discussed about the strange girl in Tabby's room. The more Celis heard about the girl, the more she was eager to meet her. "You think she could help us?"

"Probably, Cel. I never really talked to her, since she was an outcast. Well, there was a day when we were doing some project together on her house. I should tell you, it was a horrifying manor. It was like a haunted house or something. You sure you wanna go there? 'Cause I'm not really sure. It's really far from here."

"Don't worry, I have something that can get us to the destination really fast. Follow me to the observatory." Both Tabby and Celis went out from the house and headed to the old observatory.

* * *

Tabby and Celis went behind the building. They didn't go up, which was strange for Tabby. "We aren't going up?"

"Nah. We made it in the bottom."

"Made what?" asked Tabby.

"This." Celis pushed a big covered thing and uncovered it, revealing a buggy. "We made it last week. Took days to construct the parts and chassis, hours to put them together, and some minutes to test it."

"Wait, you mean you two didn't go to school just to build this thing?" Tabby exclaimed. She remembered that last week, Jojo and Celis were nowhere in sight. So _this _is what they were doing.

"Uh, yeah. We just think this thing might be useful sometimes, which it is now."

Tabby looked at the car. It was pretty small, but enough for 2 people. She examined the interior of the buggy. There were a seat in the front, and another in the rear. Sure enough, it was 2 man transport.

"Alright. We don't have all day. Let's just rev the engine and go. You know where her house is?" asked Celis as she went inside the car.

"Sure, I'll give you the direction. You drive."

"Hang on Tabs. This is not an ordinary vehicle." Tabby suddenly had a strange feeling about what Celis had just said. She buckled the seat belt and hold the seat tightly. "Here we go."

The buggy shot out with an incredible speed. "WHOA!" exclaimed Tabby as she was thrown back.

The car speeded on the rough terrain, but Celis seemed to be in control of it. "So, where are we going again?"

"Keep driving to that direction. There'll be a street. Once we're on the road, follow the track and we'll be there."

Soon enough, the car arrived on a quiet street. It was almost like there was no life there. "You sure we're in the right place, Tabs?" asked Celis. "It looks like a ghost town."

"That's Karen, always trying to avoid the public. We're there."

The car stopped in front of a gothic manor. Tabby had described it really accurately. It was like a haunted house, like the ones on movies and cartoons.

"Well, here goes nothing." Said Celis.

"Oh dear." Muttered Tabby.

And they knocked the door.

**

* * *

**

A/N : I'll continue this soon. Whoever wants me to continue, please review.


	5. The Ritual

**A/N : The 5th chap of the Vampire Incident is here! For those who enjoy this, well, enjoy!**

**Finally someone reviewed all the chapters. Someone named 'pack'. Using anonymous method, but I saw that there's really a pen name 'pack'. Anyway, t****hanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except the plot and my OCs (Celis and Karen). Tabby is owned by xMemeto(dot)Morix.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 : The Ritual

Several knocking later, Tabby and Celis didn't receive any response. "No one's here. Let's just go home." Said Tabby.

Celis sighed. They had waited for too long. But she wouldn't turn back! Her father's fate was on her hand.

"HYAH!" Celis kicked the door as hard as she could…

…at the same time when the door was opened.

Celis was suddenly thrown back by a huge force and crashed on the fence. She was really surprised when she landed on the dirt. "Ow! What the…!"

In front of the door was a girl with long black hair wearing all black. She had an emerald necklace that glowed dimly. Her skin was pale and her eyes were… red. She had her fist clenched toward Celis.

"Er… Karen? That's my cousin you just punched…" said Tabby. That cousin part was a lie, of course, except if she added 's' and 'daughter' before 'cousin'.

"She's trying to barge inside." Said Karen coldly. "She deserves it."

"Please excuse her. She's in desperate." Replied Tabby, who felt scared.

Celis was trying to get up, but her right leg hurt like hell. She took a glance on it and saw that it was bleeding badly. "Ouch. What did I hit, actually?". She then saw Karen standing on the door, and smiled sheepishly, "Er… sorry. You must be Karen, right?"

"Yes. What are you two doing here?" Karen asked back.

"We uh… have some problem. Well, I don't know how to start it. My uh… brother is bitten."

Celis was half expecting Karen to laugh, but she didn't. Instead, her eyes widened and then she gave a sign to both Celis and Tabby to follow her.

* * *

'Tabby was right. It's like a haunted house in here.' Thought Celis as she, Tabby and Karen walked upstairs to Karen's room. The house was really dark. There were only few light source from chandeliers and lamps.

A few steps later, they arrived at Karen's room. It was small, and could be the darkest room in the house. There were only a wardrobe and a big bookshelf inside.

Karen then turned to Tabby and Celis, "So, who's bitten?"

"Jojo McDodd." Said Tabby.

"Jojo, that Mayor's son?"

"Yup, that's him."

There was an awkward silence, then Karen asked again, "And what do you want me to do?"

"Turn him back to a normal Who."

"And why do you think I can do that?"

At that point, Tabby stammered, "Well, you see… it's just that you looked like a vampire. And I still remembered that day… when you uh… levitated people in front of many peoples. So I came with conclusion that… uh… you are a vampire and a witch."

After Tabby was finished, Karen laughed out loud for some seconds. Then she stopped and asked, "So that's what you think of me. Your guess is really accurate."

Celis saw Tabby gulping. Clearly Karen had scared the hell out of her. But Celis herself didn't have any fear toward Karen.

Then Karen spoke again, "So, are you going home now? 'Cause I'm a little bit thirsty, and you probably don't like what I'm thinking right now."

"Oh, come on. That's not a funny joke, and not in the right time." Celis replied.

"Well, okay. I was joking. And about turning him back, I'm afraid I only have one option, and it's not going to be easy to do." Karen walked to the bookshelf and pulled out a large book on it. "There's a ritual called 'The Devampirification Ritual', not really a creative name, but never mind. As the name suggest, it reverses the effect of the bite of the vampire. But as I said before, it's not easy to do. I need a close relative of the victim, and there's a chance that the said relative will die."

"I'll do it." Said Celis.

"Sorry. I mean REALLY close. It's like twin siblings, parents, child. Are you his twin sister?"

"No, but I'm his child."

"I'm sorry? I thought you just said you're his sister. "

"That was a lie, because you might not believe the truth."

Karen paused a little, then spoke again, "You're right. It's clearly impossible that you're his daughter. You two are in the same age, Jojo couldn't possibly have..."

"Well, that's the truth. You can deny it, but that's the truth."

"Very well then. When and where will we meet?"

Celis quickly answered, "Observatory, 6 o'clock, today."

"Then I'll go get my things ready."

* * *

Celis was nervous, but Tabby was even more, and Jojo was as nervous as hell. They've waited in the observatory. Celis was nervous because she was afraid it won't work, Tabby was nervous because she was going to see a real magic that she probably would never forget.

And Jojo? Well, he was afraid because Celis could probably die.

Karen appeared out of thin air (or that's what both Tabby and Celis thought) in front of them. She had a pocket spellbook, and some briefcase. She sat cross-legged on the floor and opened the briefcase, revealing an ink bottle, and a brush. Then she made 3 large pentagrams on the floor in a few seconds (reminder : Vampires are fast as hell). "Okay, done. Two of you, stand on the nearest pentagrams." Said Karen to Jojo and Celis.

They both nodded and stood at 2 pentagrams that were really close to each other. Celis then recognized the pattern of the 3 pentagrams. They formed an isosceles triangle.

Karen walked to the vacant pentagram and began chanting the spell. There was no turning back. The pentagram started to glow red, and so was Karen's hands. That's when Celis' mind was filled with horror. 'Who, please let this works!' She thought

Suddenly, Karen launched a red beam from her left hand. As it struck her chest, a pillar of energy was erected on her pentagram, and suddenly, her strength was drained slowly.

Celis barely saw Jojo being struck by a green beam from Karen's right hand. But as she was getting weaker and weaker, she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

Jojo felt strange. His body was starting to change back. It was really weird. His fangs started to become dull. The color of his skin started to return back, his eyes' color started to change back to their normal color.

Tabby watched with awe. Her eyes were locked on Jojo, who started to become normal Who. Soon, the light died down and what Tabby saw were the followings,

Jojo, who was standing normally…

Karen, who was sitting, and looked really exhausted…

And Celis, who was lying on the floor as if she was dead.

Wait a minute…

Jojo quickly dashed toward the weak Who-Necris. His eyes were filled with horror and sadness. "Celis, no…"

Celis still lied down. Her eyes were closed, and a smile was visible on her lip.

"No… don't leave me." Cried Jojo. "I can't live without you."

To everyone's surprise, Jojo received a slap from a cold and soft hand. Jojo looked at Celis. Her eyes were opened, and the smile on her lip was gone. Now she looked really angry.

"Don't… say… that… again."

"CELIS!"

Jojo and Celis hugged each other as if they hadn't met for centuries. Well, for them, it was like that. "I thought I had lost you…" said Jojo.

"Hey, whatever you do, don't turn suicidal."

"Alright, promise."

Celis turned to Karen, only to find that she was gone. No one really noticed this, except her. She would visit her tomorrow. Today, she'd need to recover.

**

* * *

**

A/N : Next chapter would be the last one. Review and stay tuned!


	6. New Friendship

**A/N : This is the last chapter of this story. For those who had read and/or reviewed. Thank you so much for your attentions!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except my OCs.****

* * *

Chapter 6 : New Friendship.**

The next day after Jojo was turned back into normal Who, Celis went to Karen's house to thank her, since she disappeared just after everything was finished.

Celis ran all the way to where Karen lived. A few miles later, she finally arrived. Her strength was really worn out. She sat under a dead tree on the house yard.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing Karen, with the same attire as the previous day. Celis quickly stood up as she saw her. "Hi Karen!" She called.

"Hi, why are you here?"

Celis paused for a while, "Well, I just came here to say thank you for your help."

"You're welcome." Karen began to close the door.

"Wait!" Karen stopped and looked at Celis, eyebrow raised, "Can I come in."

There was an awkward silence for a while, then Karen nodded. Celis quickly walked inside with a grin.

"So…" Karen spoke after the door was closed. "Is there anything else you want to say?"

"Umm, if you don't mind, can I ask you why you left so quickly yesterday?"

"My job is finished. I don't see any reason to stay longer."

"No, you're not telling me the truth. I know there's something on your mind."

There was a long pause. Karen kept staring at Celis blankly. Then finally, she spoke, "It's just that... I envy you."

"Huh?"

"You have so much in your life. Families, friends, everything, while I… I don't know. I've lost everything since that day."

"If you want to tell me, go ahead. I'm not going anywhere."

Karen sighed heavily before she continued, "It was a long time ago. I can't be certain how many days have passed since that day. But I can tell you this. It started 800 years ago when…"

"Whoa, whoa. Hold on a second. You just said that it all happened… Eight hundred… years ago? So that means, you're…"

"…more than 800 years old." Karen quickly continued, as if it was a normal thing. "So, I was born a very long time ago, where everything was still… normal… for me. I was a young and talented witch, well, not as good as some of my brothers and sisters. We lived peacefully in our small house, but then, they ruined everything."

"Who?"

"A clan of vampires. They attacked my home in the dark night. My families were struggling to survive, but…" She couldn't continue. Celis could see tears coming from her eyes. Then, Karen continued, "I was left alive, but they bit me. They actually meant to keep me alive so I could join them, but then my friend saved me, although it was already too late to save me from the venom."

Karen paused for a while, as if she was trying to remember what had happened, "When I began to turn, I suffered the most horrible pain in my life. It didn't allow me to sleep. It felt like I was burned inside out, and the fire refused to die down. When it stopped, I realized what I had become, and I knew for sure that I was no longer a living being. Not for a long while, almost all my friends, including the one who saved me, were attacked. Some were killed, and the others were alive, but they got bit. And me? I ran away and isolated myself from the people, until now."

Karen ended the story of her life with a sigh. Celis couldn't say anything at all. She put her hand on Karen's shoulder. She felt sorry for her. Her life was really hard, and she didn't deserve it.

"So? What about you?" asked Karen suddenly. Celis didn't expect that at all.

"What?" She asked.

"I've done telling you about my life. What about yours? I know there's something unique about you. But, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine. I'm just… curious."

Celis took a deep breath and let it out. "Well, maybe some parts of my life are almost the exact opposite of yours. Let's put it this way. If you're 800, then I'm… 8."

"8 Years old?"

"Nope, 8 _months_ old."

Karen raised her eyebrows. She really couldn't understand. Celis continued, "Yes, literally. I was born in a very unusual way and as a very unusual being."

"Define 'unusual'."

"The most unusual and awkward thing in life. You can say that." Celis snickered, then cleared throat. "I was created in a lab as an experiment, by mixing 2 different DNAs, one of which is a Who DNA while the other is a Necris DNA. Necris is a dead being reanimated by substituting their blood with a black liquid called Nanoblack. Anyway, the process created me, a Hybrid with blood and Nanoblack running in my vein. My creator, John Derrick, created me to be a 'super soldier'. I knew there was something wrong and bad about him, so I ran away from his lab. A series of events and gunshots eventually brought me here. I was found by the owner of the DNA implanted on me."

"Let me guess. It's Jojo McDodd, right?"

"That's right. I was nameless until that time, unless if you counted the name Derrick gave me : Project 296."

Karen snickered, "I bet you don't like the name."

"Of course I don't!" Celis also laughed. "You think I want everyone says, 'Hi 296!' whenever I walked by? Anyway, when Jojo asked my name, I just answered spontaneously, 'Celis'." She paused for a while, then spoke again, "I was incapacitated for a few days. When I thought nothing was gonna happen to me, Derrick's men broke into my house and kidnapped me. When I faced that mad doctor once again, he revealed that my Who DNA was from Jojo's body. Really, it was pure coincidence that I was saved by my own father. When the truth revealed, you can imagine how sad I am. My creator took me to one of his most sinister instrument of evil : The Processing Room. You think being turned into a vampire was painful? Ha! When you went through this room, you'll find the _real_ most horrible pain!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you."

"Really? When I was brought inside, they put me on a capsule. There, I was tortured in a very sadistic way. Everything inside me was painful, but the most pain was in my brain. I was almost certain it would literally explode. It was a really long process. When it was finished, I found myself as a completely different person. Everything was controlled. Whenever I walk, whenever I breath, whenever I speak, and… whenever I think. I was still inside my body, but… something else controlled it. I even almost killed my own dad because of it." Now it was Celis' turn to drop tears.

"I was really glad when I was free once again. My life was repaired… no, my life was formed from that day on. Jojo's father, Ned McDodd then adopted me as his daughter, without knowing the fact that I'm his granddaughter."

There was a long awkward silence after that, which was broken by Celis, "You said you don't have any families or friends. Well, it's never too late to make one, especially for you." Celis offered Karen a handshake. "Wanna be my friend?"

"With pleasure." Karen shook her hand happily. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise."**

* * *

A/N : Okay, this story ends for a while. I might write a sequel for this since I had one in mind. But I need to remind you (or tell you, if I hadn't tell you this), this story is a side story for the series I'm working on (now at the 21****st**** chapter.)**

**Celis' life story was actually a spoiler for those who hadn't read TNBR : WhoNecris.**

**And lastly, I'm requesting reviews!**


End file.
